


Bang the Drum Slowly

by Slime_Qween



Category: Rush (Band)
Genre: Fondling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild D/S undertones, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slime_Qween/pseuds/Slime_Qween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has nothing to do with a famous novel about a dying baseball player, and everything to do with an illicit backstage handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang the Drum Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for adarer, as part of 2015's A Very Kinky Rockfic Ficmas Fest. The prompt was 'Geddy Lee,Alex Lifeson (Rush): Sex during the drum solo.'  
> I think this was my first piece of sex writing done for public consumption. I had a specific performance in mind when I was writing this, the show at Molson Amphitheater in Toronto in June of 1997. There are clips of it on YouTube, if you're interested. I put Geddy in a more dominant position than I usually see in these kind of things because I'm a rebel and idgaf.

_Maybe an all-black outfit hadn't been the best idea for tonight,_ Alex thought as he left the stage. After all, it was June, in Toronto, and they were outside. Other than that, things were going great-they were all playing really well and having a good time, and the audience was even more enthusiastic than they were, which was what you wanted. Still, it was a relief when Neil's solo started and he and Geddy got a chance to rest and clean up, even if it was just for a few minutes. He noticed that Geddy was following him more closely than normal as they walked to the little room behind the stage. He didn't give it much thought, though. He was more interested in getting a drink and wiping himself down; the sweat was practically pouring off him. Geddy seemed unaffected, he noticed. Not that Geddy ever seemed bothered by the heat, but tonight he seemed almost serene. like he was distracted by some happy thought that he kept returning to. Alex sunk down on the couch as the door to their dressing room closed, grateful to be able to sit down. Geddy remained standing, the same preoccupied look on his face. As he mopped at his sweaty face with a towel, Alex gradually became aware that Geddy was watching him. He had such an odd look on his face.

"Are you alright? You look a little out of it," Alex asked. He stood up, moving closer to Geddy, trying to get a better look at him.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking," Geddy replied, smiling at him placidly.

For a moment it seemed like he was going to say something else, but instead he leaned in, bridging the small gap between them, and kissed Alex on the lips.

Stunned, Alex stumbled and backed up. Geddy looked a little hurt.

"Sorry, I just thought-uh-I guess because we had the extra time, maybe. If you don't want to that doesn't bother me, we can just sit," he said, looking away and rubbing his nose.

"I didn't mean it like that," Alex replied. "You just surprised me, I guess. You're not usually that...forward." He paused, thinking for a moment. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Geddy laughed. "I think it'd be easier just to show you," he said, stepping behind Alex and resting his chin against Alex's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and kissed him lightly on the side of his neck. He held him gently for a few moments, kissing him tenderly, before his hands started to roam, working their way across Alex's broad chest and soft middle. His soft, gentle touches quickly became more aggressive and insistent, and his kisses went from chaste to rough and hungry faster than Alex could remember him doing in a long time.

This was certainly a side of Geddy he hadn't seen before, or at least not since they had been teenagers, but even then Geddy had been sort of shy and gentle, his youthful neediness always tempered by pauses and apologies. He had a sense of uneasiness with what he was doing and a desire to put the needs of his partner before his own that was so great it seemed to border on masochism. Of course Alex liked regular Geddy, but this new one was shaping up to be pretty fun, if a little confusing. It was kind of fun being roughed up-it certainly felt nice, and it was interesting being pushed around, especially by someone he had always known to be so gentle. He was shaken out of his thoughts as Geddy's hands found his crotch. He made an appreciative noise as Geddy fondled him through his pants, his long, skillful hands working their way between Alex's soft thighs and across his plump rear. All the petting and squeezing was getting to him, and he could tell it was getting to Geddy, too, if the heavy breathing in his ear and the very obvious erection poking into his backside were any indication. He reached back to touch Geddy, who pushed his arm away.

"No, not now," he said breathlessly. "I...I want to watch you finish. You can worry about me later, just concentrate on yourself right now." He made a desperate sound in Alex's ear that made his cock throb painfully.

"If that's what you want- _nnh!_ -maybe you should actually _touch me."_ Alex replied, thrusting insistently against Geddy's palm. A wet spot was starting to form on the front of his pants and didn't want to make it any worse, seeing as he had to go back on stage. Geddy unzipped him slowly, taking a long, shuddering breath as he finally pushed Alex's underwear out of the way and touched his naked skin. He took hold of Alex's erection and started to move his hand smoothly up and down his shaft, swiping his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing precum. The tension and pressure of orgasm was building slowly in the pit of Alex's belly and the base of his spine, spreading down into his groin. He huffed and bucked his hips, trying to get more sensation than Geddy's gentle little touches were giving him.

"You know," Geddy mused, "if Neil finishes before you do, we'll have to send you back onstage like this." Alex groaned desperately at the thought. No way did he want to stand in front of a stadium full of people, jelly-legged, sweating, and painfully erect. Geddy seemed to like the idea, though. A hint of mirth had crept into his voice and his hand had slowed its motion.

"You always did like being the center of attention, didn't you," he teased, biting Alex's neck lightly.

"Come _on,_ Ged," Alex snapped. "That's not funny."

"Who said it was funny?" Geddy asked. "Imagine you up there, all those eyes on you." he trailed off and sighed happily. Alex elbowed him in the ribs.

"Swear to god if you don't let me come I'll whip it out and finish all over the front row," he hissed. Geddy laughed and hugged him tighter.

"Fine, fine. Big baby." Finally, his hand sped up again and Alex nearly sobbed. He'd been teased with light touches for so long and he was nearly ready to collapse. The new, faster pace was almost too much to bear, and he couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly.

Geddy pressed closer and sighed into his ear.

"How close are you?" he asked. Alex answered with a strained whimper.

Alex was breathing raggedly now. He was very close; the first quick spasms of orgasm were coming suddenly, pulling him off of his nice, stable plateau and over the edge into blind pleasure. The first real shock hit him, radiating from his groin and up his spine, making him convulse. For a moment he wanted to resist it; it had happened too fast, he wanted to hang on to all those nice feelings from before, didn't want it to end just yet. But the process was already in motion, and he quickly forgot any desire he had to do anything but enjoy it. He squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm overtook him, intense pleasure wiping out anything else in his mind as he came messily into Geddy's palm. He leaned unsteadily against Geddy as he took a few moments to relax and collect himself.

"Careful, don't knock me over," Geddy said gently as Alex slumped against him.

"This was a really good idea," Alex mumbled, putting his arm around his friend.

"I'm glad." Geddy smiled at him tenderly. "By the way," he said, "you made quite a mess on my hand. Can't exactly go back out like this, can I?" He held out his right hand.

Obligingly, Alex licked his cum off of Geddy's hand, taking special care to suck and tease his fingers, to give him a taste of what he was going to get later. He would've liked to suck Geddy off right there, but if he wanted to wait and suffer, that was his problem. Plus, they were running short on time. Finished with his task, he straightened up and zipped his fly. Geddy drew his hand away, smiling innocently.

"Thank you, Lerxst," he cooed.

"No problem, Dirk," Alex answered, grinning.


End file.
